I love you Yesterday, now and forever
by putzky putri
Summary: Aku gak bisa bikin summary. pokoknya, baca aja. maaf kalau sedikit geje, soalnya baru belajar bikin fanfic. oya, jangan lupa review nyak
1. Chapter 1

You're my love. Yesterday, now dan forever-

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari novel, yang berujudul "I Love You, Bodoh", karya _**Hapie Joseph Aloysia**_.

Chap 1 :

"_Tapi kau memang benar, kau adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku. Lelaki yang membuatku ingin membunuh berjuta perempuan yang menggilaimu"_

Pertemuan pertama, memberikan pesona yang sangat indah. Saat mata kita bertemu , saling menatap yang membuatku bergetar. Pertama kalinya saat kau menghampiriku dengan senyum yang terukir indah di wajahmu. Oh tuhan kenapa ia sangat rupawan. Sekita kau berhasil membuatku melayang.

Pertahananku lebur seketika, tak mampu menahan gejolak menggebu yang bertalut dalam kelabu, aku runtuh dalam sapaanmu. Kemeja kotak – kotak, celana jeans panjang, dan sebuat tas hitam yang bergelantung di punggungmu. semakin menyemarakan keindahanmu, walau kau tampil sederhana kau sangat rupawan.

"hai, namamu Lee Sungmin? Kenalin namaku Cho kyuhyun. Lelaki tertampan yang mungkin baru kali ini kau lihat.'' Kau mengulurkan tangan,berusaha mendapatkan pengesahan dariku untuk bersedia menjadi temanmu. Menegenalkan diri sebagai lelaki tertampan yang pernah ku temui, dengan percaya dirinya kau bilang seperti itu. Ah, memang benar kau adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah ku temui setelah Ayah ku tentu saja. Tapi kau memang benar, kau adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku. Lelaki yang membuatku ingin membunuh berjuta perempuan yang menggilaimu. Ah perempuan mana yang akan bilang kalau kau itu tak tampan?. Cho Kyuhyun, namamu aku tak mengerti kenapa nama itu begitu indah.

'Hai, Cho Kyuhyun-sii senang berkenalan denganmu…' balasku, dengan bahasa yang sedikit formal. Aku berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiku untukmu.

"Begitu pun aku, cantik. Ah jangan menggunakan embel – embel "sii"denganku sungmin panggil aku "Kyu" saja.. " ucapmu, dengan senyum yang menggodaku. Kau berhasil, berhasil membuatku melayang dan membuat wajahku merah seperti tomat.

'Baiklah Kyu' jawabku singkat, ya ampun aku gugup badanku bergetar, hatiku seakan -akan bersiap untuk meloncat, dan jangan lupa wajahku yang terus memanas dan merah karena mu.

"Hhahahahahahahahaha, lihatlah mukamu itu. Merah seperti tomat apa kau memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki tampan sepertiku, eoh?" Ucapmu, kau tertawa melihat wajahku yang memerah. Dan oh liatlah, pertama kalinya aku meliat senyum indah yang terukir dalam tawa yang membahanamu. Kau sangat amat manis.

'ish, apa yang kau tertawakan? Oya, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya apa kau murid baru?' tanyaku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa.

"iya, aku baru pindah kesini lima hari yang lalu" katamu.

"mmm, sungmiin.." panggilmu datar,

'apa?'

"kau mau jadi yeojachingu-ku?" mimik wajahmu masih menunjukan suatu candaan.

'hah, apa yang kau katakan' aku kaget, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu apalagi kami baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"apa kau tuli? Atau kau suka melihat orang mengatakan sesuatu dua kali? Hmm.." katamu, dan masih dengan tampang yang menggodaku itu. Aku kesal padamu, kau membuat wajahku semakin memanas.

'mmm, tidak' jawabku singkat.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi yeojachingku?"

'berani kasih apa?' balas ku, dengan sedikt bercanda.

"kasih cinta dan ketampananku.." sahutmu, masih dengan kepedeanmu.

'hahaha, dasar! Kau ini pede sekali' aku tertawa geli mendengar jawabanmu.

''memang benarkan? Mm, jadi?" kau bertanya kepadaku, sekarang bisa aku lihat keseriusan di wajahmu.

'jadi apa?'

"aish, kau ini. Mau enggak jadi yeojachingu-ku?" apa ia benar – benar serius?

'ah aku harus ke kelas sekarang, kelasku dimulai lima menit lagi. Sampai jumpa kyu" aku tergesa – gesa meninggalkan ia, ah kenapa aku bisa lupa hari ini ada kelas. Dengan sedikit tak rela aku meninggalkannya.

"SUNGMIN-AH AKU TUNGGU KAU DISINI SELEPAS KELASMU SELESAI" teriaknya, yang masih bisa aku dengar. Aku lambaikan tangan kananku tanpa melihatnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengerti.

*SKIP TIME*

Hah, aku capek sekali.

Selesai kelas aku bergegas ke taman kampus, untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun kembali. Namja yang berhasil merebut hatiku.

Aku duduk dibangku tepat dibawah pohon rindang yang sedikit sepi. Aku menyukai tempat ini karena tenang. Tempat yang membawa ia kesini, Cho Kyuhyun.

'aish kemana anak itu..' aku mendengus kesal sudah 10 menit aku menunggu disini. Aku tak sabar melihatnya lagi hihi.

*greeeep* aku merasakan ada dua telapak tangan yang menutup mataku. Hangat.

'kyuu..?' kataku, dengan sedikt nada bertanya.

Kedua telapak tangan itu mulai terlepas dari mataku, aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang berada di belakangku. Dan ternyata benar itu kau, Cho kyuhyun. Kau tersenyum kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah memberikan senyum terindah kepada lelaki ini.

''sudah lama menunggu, hemp?'' katamu, dengan wajah yang bertanya tak lupa kau juga menampilkan senyummu itu.

'iya, aku kesal disini. Kau bohong katamu kau yang akan menungguku, dan kenyataannya malah aku yang menunggumu' ucapku, dengan nada kesal. Aku pasang wajah kesalku dengan sedikit memajukan bibirku. Aku berbohong padamu.

''hahahaahahahahahha" tawamu membahana.

'apa yang kau tertawakan?' tanyaku kesal, dan ini tidak bohong.

"wajahmu, maaf tadi kelasku berjalan lama.'' Katamu, kau menampilkan senyum indahmu lagi.

'oh, emm. Kau masuk fakultas mana?'

"aku mengambil fakultas ekonomi bisnis, haaah mau tak mau aku harus masuk ke fakultas itu" katamu.

'waeyo?'

"hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmp" kau menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku ingin masuk fakultas seni tapi ayahku memaksa untuk masuk ke fakultas itu, dia bilang aku harus jadi pemimpin perusahaan kelak" katamu, kini dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit terlihat sedih.

'oh' kataku ber "oh" ria.

"ck" kau berdecak saat mendengar jawabanku sepertinya kau kesal. "lalu, kau masuk fakultas apa?"

'aku, masuk fakultas kedokteran.' Jawabku dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahku.

"hahaha, apa ada dokter yang sepertimu?" katamu, dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

'aisssh!' aku jitak kepalamu

"arrggghh" kau mengerang kesakitan. "bagaimana kalau ketampananku hilang jika kau menjitakku seperti itu? Ucapmu percaya diri.

'maaf maaaf' ku ulurkan tanganku untuk mengusap dahi yang sempat aku hadiahi sebuah jitakan itu. Kau tersenyum lagi – lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu indah.

"sungmin, bagaimana tawaranku yang tadi pagi?" katamu, sontak membuatku kaget. Aish, aku belum memikirkan jawaban untuk ini. Perkataanmu tadi berhasil mebuuat wajahku memerah. Lagi.

'kita kan belum tahu satu sama lain, mana bisa kita pacaran.'

"yak bisa! Aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu" jawabmu, dengan penuh percaya diri.

'hah?'

"Nama mu Lee Sungmin, anak kedua . Ayahmu seorang dokter dan ia mempunyai rumah sakit sendiri. Ibumu mantan seorang perawat sekarang beliau menjadi ibu rumah tangga mengurusi anak manjanya ini, kakak mu sudah menjadi dokter dia bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Amerika. Kau suka warna pink, kau suka makan es krim, kau tak suka kucing, kau sangat suka menyanyi." Katamu panjang lebar menceritakan semua yang kau tau tentangku. Aneh, kenapa ia bisa tahu semuanya?

'dari mana kau tahu itu? Apa kau seorang peramal?' kataku, dan benar aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tahu banyak tentang aku.

"aku tahu semua itu dari Yesung , dia temanmu kan? Dia juga temanku juga"

'kau teman yesung? Kenapa bisa?' kataku tak percaya, yesung itu sahabatku, dan aku tak pernah mendengar yesung mengatakan nama Kyuhyun.

"yak bisa lah, siapa yang tak mau berteman dengan namja tampan sepertiku" lagi – lagi kau berkata dengan percaya diri sekali.

'aku serius' kataku sedikit kesal.

"baiklah – baiklah, aku berteman dengannya saat kami masih TK sampai kelas satu smp. Karena aku harus ikut orang tuaku ke Amerika, aku pindah sekolah. Semenjak itu aku tidak bertemu dengan yesung lagi, kita hanya menggunakan internet untuk berkomunikasi. Sampai akhirnya aku pindah lagi ke korea. Lalu bertemu dengan yesung, dan saat itu aku melihat kau keluar dari apartement-nya. Sejak saat itu juga aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku pikir kau itu yeojachingu yesung dan ternyata bukan. Aku menanyakan semua tentangmu dan juga memaksa ayah untuk menyekolahkanku dikampus ini supaya aku bisa melihat mu terus walaupun beda fakultas" perkataanmu berehasil membuatku membeku. Apa ini? Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasa? Ya Tuhan.

'benarkah?'

"kau ini, apa masih tidak percaya? Aku sudah bicara panjang lebar begini" katamu, kesal.

'baiklah – baiklah aku percaya' aku tampilkan senyum terindahku. Dan kau balas senyumku ini dengan senyum mautmu itu.

"jadi? Kau mau menjadi yeojachinuku? Lee sungmin.."

'tunggu sampai kencan pertama kita yah..'

"inikan sudah kencan pertama kita?"

'enak aja, inikan baru kenalan. Jadi ya bukan kencan!"

"Ya udah besok kita kencan ya ya ya?"

'gak bisa, aku mau ya minggu!'

"kenapa? Lebih cepat lebih baik!"

'aku ingin hari minggu, bersabarlah dua hari lagi'

"baiklah, kajja kita pulang aku akan mengantarmu"

'baiklah'

Kau menggenggam tanganku. Lagi lagi hangat yang kurasa. Kau menuntun langkahku menuju tempat dimana mobilmu terparkir.

Kau membukakan pintu untuku dan mempersilahkan ku masuk. Kau masuk kedalam mobil, duduk di samping ku. Saat itu juga mobil ini melaju semakin jauh meninggalkan kampus dengan dua orang di dalamnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

"Tapi kau memang benar, kau lelaki tertampan yang penah hadir dalam hidupku. Lelaki yang membuatku ingin membunuh berjuta perempuan yang menggilaimu"

Hari minggu, tepatnya di sore hari pukul lima lebih lima belas menit kau menjemputku untuk kencan pertama kita.

kau begitu tampan hari ini, dan lihatlah senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahmu . senyum yang selalu membuat aku terbang.

Kau membawaku pergi berdua dengan mobil sport warna hitammu, dengan suasana yang kuharapkan akan berjalan romantis.

Kau menajakku ke bioskop, ku pikir kita akan menonton sebuah film romantic. Ternyata tidak! Kau memperkenalkan sebuah film yang katamu romantis dengan adegan yang sangat berutal di mataku. Hey, Cho apa ini yang disebut romantic? Dasar evil! Dan saat itulah aku mempikir bahwa kau bukan seseorang yang romantis Cho Kyuhyun.

Katamu, keberutalan itu sebagai pembuktian ketulusan cinta, dan itu romantic. Itu menurutmu Cho! Untukku, romantic adalah lilin yang menyala, makan malam dipinggir pantai, warna – warni bunga, dan alunan music slow. Tapi kau tetap kukuh pada pendirianmu, bahwa keberutalan itu adalah romantic, kau bilang pendapatku tentang romantic itu seseuatu yang membosankan. Dan pikiranku tentang kau yang tidak ada sisi romanticnya pun semakin kuat diotakku.

Ah, kau romantic atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku tak memepermasalahkan itu, bahwasannya aku sudah mulai mencintaimu, ah sebenarnya pertama kali kita bertemu aku juga sudah mulai mencintaimu. Mungkin sekarang lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu, terlalu singkat memang tapi ya beginilah, aku tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Hati kecilku berkata aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho kyuhyun.

Ku pandangi kau dengan perasaan heran, terlihat dalam mataku betapa kau terpikat oleh layar besar di depan mata kita dengan aksi – aksi yang kau anggap romantic itu. Aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan porsi romantic dalam film yang kau elu – elukan itu. Bukankah lebih romantic melihat aksi Leonardo Di Caprio dan Kate Winslet di film Titanic? Kau bilang itu juga romantic, tapi lebih romantic film yang sedang kita saksikan ini. Hemm, baiklah aku tak berkomentar lagi. Kau sangat keras kepala Kyu. Hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan juga porsi romantic, aku dibuat menangis oleh adegan itu. Saat sang actor pria harus menyerahkan kekasihnya kepada orangtuanya di sebuah café ice cream. Seketika kau menoleh ke arahku.

"romantic kan?" aku balas tatapanmu dengan anggukan kepala. Kau lantas mengelus kepalaku dengan jemarimu. Lagi – lagi hangat yang kurasa.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengerti arti romantic dan itu karena mu Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki keras kepala dan kenanakan yang sangat amat aku cintai.

"Romantis itu bukan sekedar apa yang mata kita lihat, walau itu perlu. Namun romantic lebih pada kedalaman perasaan orang yang menciptakannya. Menciptakan suatu ketulusan, kerelaan, dan pengorbanan untuk orang yang dicintai." Katamu, sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Perkataanmu membuatku benar – benar tersadarkan akan arti romantic yang sebenarnya.

Langit malam kota Seoul mala mini sangat indah, bertabur bintang hasil lukisan sang pencipta.

Sekeluarnya dari gedung bioskop, kau membawaku kesebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Katamu kau sangat menyukai masakan disini.

Kau pesan makanan untuk kita berdua kepada seorang pelayan.

Dua orang pelayan datang menghampiri meja kami, membawa dua posri makanan dan dua gelas minuman.

Kita makan dalam suasana hening, seketika aku sangat merasa damai sangat damai.

Sesekali aku curi – curi pandang ke arahmu, dank au juga begitu. Kami tersenyum jika pandangan kami bertemu. Ah Cho Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kapan kau akan mengatakan "Saranghae" ? inikan sudah kencan pertama kita?

Kami sudah selesai dengan makan yang tersaji di depan meja, lantas kau menarikku untuk keluar dari restoran itu. Aku kaget, apa dia akan pergi tanpa membayar makanan ini? Atau makanan ini terlalu mahal sehingga kau tak mampu membayarnya?

'kyuu.. kau akan membawa ku kabur dari sini? Kau mau kita dikejar – kejar dan diteriaki maling?' kataku sambil memukul lenganmu. Seketika kau berhenti dan menolehku. Kau tertawa, apa yang membuatmu tertawa?  
"HAHAHAHA, tenang saja. Makanan yang tadi itu gratis. Ini restoran milik ibuku.." katamu

'aiisssh, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal bodoh!'

"kalau aku bilang dari awal kau akan meminta menabah porsi bodoh!" ucapmu, sambil mengacak – ngacak tatanan rambutku ini.

"Minie, kau jangan meminta pulang sekarang ne? aku masih ingin bersamamu.." katamu, dengan senyum manis. Dan oh apa itu? Kau memanggilku dengan sebutaan Minnie?

'mm, baiklah. Kenapa kau memanggilku Minnie kyu?'

"bukan apa – apa aku hanya suka memanggilmu Minnie saja hehe.. kajja kita masuk ke mobil." Kau membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan ku masuk.

Kau membawaku kesebuah pantai, hah untuk apa malam – malam seperti ini kepantai?

'kyuu, untuk apa kita disini?' kataku sambil bergetar menahan dingin, jelas saja angin pantai membuatku kedinginan.

"untuk melihat laut, tenang aku tidak akan mengajakmu berenang malam – malam" katamu, dan lagi – lagi kau tersenyum, menampilkan senyuman indah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau membuka jas mu dan memakainya di punggungku

"pakailah ini…" katamu dan benar jas ini sangat hangat.

'gomawo..'

Kau memeluk pinggangku dari samping, meletakan kepalamu di bahuku. Seketika diriku bergetar, hatiku berdegub kenancang, dan mukaku yang mulai memanas. Kau manja Kyu.

"Minnie.."

'hmmm?'

"ini sudah kencan pertama kita kan?"

'iya' aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekanak – kanakan mu.

"terus?"

'apaa?'

"aish, kau ini. Jawabmu kau mau menjadi yeojaching-ku Lee Sungmin?" kau mengangkat kepalamu kau menatapku dalam.

'iyaa' aku menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kearahmu.

Seketika kau daratkan ciuman di bibir mungilku ini. Hangat.

'kenapa kau menciumku? Dasar mesum!'

"kaukan yeojachingu-ku kajja kita pulang aku tak mau kau masuk angin" kau menarik tanganku dan menuntuntu masuk kemobil.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan mungkin memang sudah tengah malam.

Kau masuk kedalam rumahku, hanya untuk meminta maaf kepada orang tuaku karena sudah membawa ku pulang tengah malam.

"Ahjushi, maafkan aku membawa puteri anda sangat lama" katamu sambil membungkukan badanmu berkali – kali. Dan anehnya lagi, ayah tidak marah . aneh sangat aneh.

"baiklah tak apa, Kyu. Menginaplah disini" kata ayah, yang membuatku kaget.

Dan malam itu, Kyuhyun menginap di rumahku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut Kyuhyun adalah anka dari teman ayah, pantas saja ayah baik padanya.

Pagi ini ruang makan dirumah ku berbeda dari sebelumnya sekarang menjadi ramai karena ada Kyuhyun disini. Sesekali dia menjahiliku dan bermanja – manja kepada ibuku. Hey, dia ibuku kyu bukan ibumu!

Setelah sarapan, ayah pergi ke rumah sakit tempat bekerja ayah. Salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

Aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus. Sebelum ke kampus kami pergi ke apartement kyuhyun. Dia tinggal di apartement karena bosan tinggal dirumah katanya.

Hari – hariku selalu bahagia setelah ia menjadi namjachingku, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya.

"Minnie?"

'hmmp?'

"jika kita lulus kuliah nanti, aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan menikah kau mau menikah dimana?" katamu, yang membuat aku tersentak.

'ya di gereja'

"bukan itu maksudku minnie"

'iya iyaa, aku ingin menikah di pulau jeju kyu.'

"baiklah kita akan menikah di jeju, nanti kau ingin mempunyai anak berapa minni?"

'dua anak cukup kyu, kalau kau ?'

"sebanyak – banyaknya hehe" kau tersenyum mesum kepadaku. Ck, kau ini dasar Cho Kyuhyun mesuum!

'tidak! Melahirkan itu sakit kyu.'

"aku akan selalu ada disampingmu jika kau melahirkan Minnie" katamu, kau tersenyum kepadaku dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirku.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
